Hetalia Units
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: Another Units story! Another story to torture me with! Lol yeah have fun with this one guys. Updates are random!


Something about being a Korean lightweight boxer deters people from talking to him, or rather that becomes apparent to B. D. Lee as he starts settling into his new home outside of Misty, Tennessee. He owns a huge house with tons of land to "appease him". That's what his agent said at least. He can't be in the public eye anymore, not after his 'scandalous relationship' was pushed into the spotlight. Be groans, flopping on his couch. His girlfriend of five years was abusive. Plain and simple, right? Well, she may just be the President's oldest daughter, but that doesn't matter, right? Shouldn't they believe him? Most people didn't. They thought that he was a 'whore', an 'abusive asshole', and a 'fake', and now he was holed up in a ranch miles away from the town and any form of help. Be sits up suddenly, what if Lea come by? "Shit." He gasps, panick making it impossible for him to breath anymore. The doorbell rings and he grabs a bat as he drags himself to the door. He opens it and let's out a sigh of relief when it's a delivery man with a big crate. "I didn't order anything." Be states, rubbing the newly healed scar on his cheek. "No, but it's addressed to you. It's been signed for, I just needed to make sure you got it." The man replies. "Okay then." The boxer says. The man rolls the crate into his new living room and hands him what looks like a manual. "Thanks." Be calls after him. "Hetalia Unit: Pirate England." He mutters out loud. He flips it open to the Section on how to wake him up. He rummages around the boxes until he finds a bottle of rum. He pops it open and heads into the living room. The top of the crate smashes into the wall it was facing and Be yelps in surprise. The rum is then snatched out of hand and take by a pirate. The man gulps it down and then turns to Be. The Korean starts backing up until he's trapped against a wall. Be cowers and closes his eyes, expecting a punch that never comes. "What's the matter lad?" The pirate asks, staying put. The boxer slowly pries his eyes open to see that the foreign man had abandoned the rum to rummage through his things in the crate. Be slowly slides down the wall, clutching his chest and attempting to breath again. The pirate walks over to him and sits next to him. "I'm not going to hurt ya." The man states, taking his feathered hat off to throw it away somewhere. The Korean lets a laugh that turns into a sob. "I thought you were her." He says after a minute, "I thought she had found me and was going to kill me." Be smiles. The pirate stands up, a determined look on his face. "I'll protect ya." He states, extending his hand to the other man. The boxer takes the offered hand and is pulled onto his feet. He loses his balance though, and falls into the pirate's chest instead. The man wraps his arms around the smaller one instinctively. Be let's out a chuckle as he looks up as the man. "Thanks." He says, getting a smile in return. A crazed yell gains both of their attentions though. A women stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a knife glinting in her hand. Be flinches and the pirate pushes the man behind him. The pirate pulls his sword and points it at the woman. "Lea-" "Don't say my name you fucking fag. I can't believe you! Such a fucking whore, I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance!" The woman screeches annoyingly. The Korean man flinches and hangs his head in defeat. "Such vulgar words for a lass with a pretty face." The pirate states. "I agree." A man in a suit says as he comes out from the front doorway with a camera. Policemen follow after him, all going after Lea. Be's eyes widen in surprise, tears still trickling down his face from earlier. Be sits on the couch in the sweats and chomping on bacon and toast. The doorbell rings and "I'll get it!" is called from the kitchen. A pirate passes in front of the Korean and to the front door. A man comes in seconds later with a crate. "Hey Joe." Be greets the delivery man casually. He catches the manual that Arthur throws to him and sets his plate down on the table. "Next week?" The pirate asks the delivery man. "Yup." The young teenager replies. The say goodbye as Be flips through the manual. "Who is it?" Arthur asks, coming up behind the smaller man and hugging him from behind. "America." The boxer replies. After a second the Korean man starts singing the American anthem and the cover to the crate bursts off. "Iggy!" Alfred calls as soon as he's out of the box. "America." The pirate replies calmly. Be waves at the American. A sleepy Canadian soon enters the room though. "Mattie!" America yells, crushing his 'brother' in a hug. Canada let's out a surprised squeak before hugging Alfred back. Arthur snorts, burying his face in Be's neck and kissing it. The Korean turns bright red when Alfred starts to wiggle his eyebrows at them suggestively. Be let's out a squeak in surprise when Arthur bites his neck, glaring at the new country from his spot. The boxer melts into the pirate as the man starts to suck on his sensitive neck. Alfred snickers, dragging Matthew out of the room. Arthur sits down on the couch, dragging the smaller man onto his lap while still kissing his neck. "FUCKING COMMUNIST!" Suddenly comes from upstairs. Be groans. "He's found Russia then." Arthur states. Matthew suddenly runs into the room with a red face. "They started fighting and ended up kissing." Matthew squeaks. Arthur and Be both burst out laughing. Arthur lounges on the couch in the afternoon, Be resting on his chest after one of his matches. Matthew sits in the chair next to the window, and Ivan sits with Alfred using his lap as a pillow on the other couch. The bell rings, and without a complaint Matthew stands to grab the door and let the delivery man in. 


End file.
